Immortalem
by J. N. Williamson
Summary: [Immortalem Saga – Book 1] "They wanted a monster, so I gave them one." Erskine might have created the perfect soldier, but Schmidt created the ultimate weapon.


**_[Immortalem Saga – Book 1] "They wanted a monster, so I gave them one." Erskine might have created the perfect soldier, but Schmidt created the ultimate weapon. _**

**_Disclaimer – I am not associated with the creators of the Marvel Comics, nor do I own any characters. I merely own my imagination and Original Characters._**

**_Prologue._**

* * *

**August 3rd, 1942.**

**Swiss Alps, Germany.**

"The Tesseract is not enough." Johann Schmidt was a man known for his intolerance towards failure–believing in results rather than simple words. Arnim Zola was not surprised at this, as he had suspected that the man had doubts–after all, failure was not an option. "I believe you have heard about the phenomena in Auschwitz."

Arnim, though sceptical, had nodded his confirmation, placing his paperwork neatly upon the desk before returning his attention towards Schmidt, "Impossible, yet the fräulein has managed to escape death twice."

Luck had been disregarded upon further inspection, as the young woman, Adinah Garfinkel, seemed immune to the fatal gas that had claimed all lives but her own.

It had caused quite an uproar when the men had found her shivering within the chambers, arms wrapped around her with the stench of death clinging to her skin. But what did Schmidt gain from this? "I believe she might be the key to your success, Doctor Zola."

But what good would come from it? "But what if she does not survive the bonding process? I have not yet required the correct materials-."

"I have already sent out Obergruppenfüher Reinhardt to collect all you need, including the extraction of our infamous fräulein." Had Schmidt been planning this all along, or had Zola been blind to it all.

But Schmidt knew that the prestigious Doctor had his work cut out for him—after all, the discovery that an American metallurgist, Myron MacLain, had managed to create a seemingly indestructible metal compound, had Zola aiming to create something similar.

Which had led their archaeological team to Lake Baikal, located in the southern parts of Siberia. Obergruppenfüher Werner Reinhardt had discovered a large deposit of what appeared to be a rare metallic ore, and though it appeared non-fatal, had shown signs of gamma radiation. The locals had referred to it as Dargonite.

Having obtained a fair amount of Adamantium, Doctor MacLain's seemingly failed attempt at recreating whatever consisted of the shield, Zola had been locked up in his laboratory ever since, combining what he knew in hopes to create a stronger metal alloy.

For even with the untamed power at their disposal, his attempts had been futile. "Now is your chance to prove yourself, Doctor. I shall give you a week, and then I shall expect results. Erskine might create the perfect soldier, but we will create the ultimate weapon."

Engrossed in their thoughts, neither expected a bloodied Werner Reinhardt to stumble into the room, "Fremdmoral, Herr Schmidt. If you had told me that this woman was a mutant, I would not have lost my men."

_Fremdmoral indeed, fräulein._ Yes, Johann Schmidt was right. Erskine might succeed at creating the perfect soldier, but he will succeed at creating the ultimate weapon.

* * *

_Author Note:_ So this is just a small taste of what is to come. I sincerely hope that this tingled your tastebuds, so please drop a review or two if you want to read more. I have some research and found little to no information on Dargonite–a small little detail I can work with. All will be explained in detail as soon as I publish the next chapter.

The next several chapters will mark the important moments in Adinah's life, as well as her recruitment with HYDRA.

Question; has anyone seen Hobbs & Shaw? I went to go watch it yesterday and I am burning to do a Deckard Shaw/OC pairing. Imagine him saying; "Look at my wife like that again, and I'll smash your head through that wall," because I can.


End file.
